CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!
by Psychid
Summary: Where DID the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series' main features of the Duel Runner and Turbo Duel originate? Here's ONE possibility!


Hello, everyone. Psychid here again.

If you're a die-hard _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan like myself, then I'm pretty sure that you've heard of its newest and most current spin-off series, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. And I'm sure that you also know about the series' main feature of the game of Duel Monsters being played on automated motorcycles referred to as "duel runners", right?

Personally, I think that very feature is pretty cool. But there _were_ some people who came to wonder what the purpose of this feature was. Heck, even LittleKuriboh of the ever-so-famous online parody, _Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series_, wonders what the purpose of this very feature was!

Unfortunately, even _I_ do not know the purpose of duel runners, or where they even originated. So I thought that in the story you are about to read, I'd show you _one_ possibility, which will hopefully answer _both_ questions! …Or not… =P

As usual, it's time for the 411, pretty much being what this story is about and whatnot. Usually in the 411, I include the story's summary, obviously being what this story is about. But since I pretty much explained it in the introduction, I'll skip that completely. =P However, I _will_ give a disclaimer, like I always do:

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_, or any other _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ anime that Kazuki Takahashi—the series' rightful creator—will come up with in his sick little head. And the origin/purpose of the duel runner is not the _exact_ origin/purpose; they are both based upon an educated guess (if that's what you'd like to call it).

* * *

Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story whose title is the most _mature_, _intelligent_, and _completely original_ one I could come up with. RER the following story entitled:

**

* * *

**

CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**

* * *

**

KaibaCorp – Seto Kaiba's Office – 2:59 P.M.

KaibaCorp: Domino City's most famous and most popular gaming corporation. Here, it is the company's main duty to do whatever it takes to further popularize the game of Duel Monsters, even if it means pushing its limits and creating new technology that would leave most of the game's players in complete curiosity.

Here, we see Mr. Seto Kaiba: the president of KaibaCorp. Here, it is his main duty to manage the company's main duty to do whatever it takes to further popularize the game of Duel Monsters, even if it means pushing its limits and creating new technology that would leave most of the game's players in complete curiosity.

However, on this day, Kaiba just stood beside his desk, looking at his PDA. The current date was May 28, 2010, and the time was two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-one seconds. It appeared that Kaiba was waiting for something that would soon happen soon, since he was looking very closely at his PDA.

_Five… four… three… two… one…!_ Kaiba thought excitedly to himself. Soon afterwards, the time on his PDA was now exactly three o'clock, and it began to start beeping. In response, Kaiba quickly turned off the PDA's alarm and quickly slid it into his pocket. The background music for Barrett Strong's _Money (That's What I Want)_ began playing from right out of nowhere. The lights in Kaiba's office then dimmed a bit, and he immediately put on a pair of sunglasses he had in his other pocket and started to sing:

"_The best things in life aren't free…  
but you can keep 'em for the birds and the bees;  
now give me money (that's what I want),  
that's what I want (that's what I want)!  
That's what I wa-a-a-ant (that's what I want), yeah,  
that's what I want!"_

Suddenly, Kaiba was immediately cut off by a buzzing sound coming from the voice box on his desk, and the lights in his office went back on. Kaiba slowly put his sunglasses back in his pocket, and he slowly headed back to his desk and pressed a button on the voice box. "Hello…" he calmly said. "I wasn't doing anything silly, if _that's_ what you're thinking…"

"Mr. Kaiba, we know that it's three o'clock on a Friday, and we know it's the same time you do that silly 'money' dance of yours," a female voice came out from the box.

"Oh…" said Kaiba. He cleared his throat and continued, "What do you want?"

"Your younger brother, Mokuba, is here to see you," answered the female voice.

"Probably here to compliment me on how rich, famous, and just plain awesome I am," Kaiba chuckled to himself. He pressed the button on the voice box and announced, "Send him in."

Soon after Kaiba ended his little conversation, the automatic doors to his office slid open, and in ran Mokuba. He was a boy whose height was half of Kaiba's, and he had black hair and violet-colored eyes, and he wore a yellow jacket over a light-and-dark-blue-striped, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. "Big brother! Big brother! You've got to _hear_ this!" he cried as he ran towards him. He also appeared to have a panicked expression on his face as he said this.

"Here to compliment about how rich, famous, and just plain awesome I am, eh bro?" Kaiba chuckled to himself, sitting down in his seat and placing his crossed fingers upon his desk. "Alright, let's get this done and over with."

"But Seto!" cried Mokuba. "It's something _different_!"

"Different, you say?" questioned Kaiba, his fingers still crossed. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Um… I kind of have some bad news to tell you…" said an uneasy Mokuba, scratching the back of his head.

"What _kind_ of bad news do you mean?" asked Kaiba.

"Well… um…" groaned Mokuba, still scratching his head. "Um… uh… well… Just promise me that you won't flip out after what I've told you, okay?"

"Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba," Kaiba comforted his brother, and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am your _brother_. And as a brother, it is my sworn duty to protect, support, and love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you are bullied like you always are, kidnapped on an average daily basis like you always are, or just having you being senselessly bashed in most fan fictions such as this like you always are, I will always be there for you. And that goes the same for whatever bad news you have to present to me: no matter how bad they are, I will still love you no matter what.

"Now, what _are_ these so-called 'bad news' you have to tell me?"

"Well, um… there's this one company that's become more popular yours, and-" began Mokuba.

With that said, Kaiba's eyes immediately popped open wide, and he now had a shocked expression on his face. It took a while for the following sentence to break out of his mouth: "Say that again…"

"There's a company… that's become more popular than yours…?" a now slightly frightened Mokuba slowly repeated.

Kaiba's shocked expression still covered his face. Only this time, he remained silent for a while—more silent than ever before.

"Seto… are you okay?" asked Mokuba, waving a hand in front of Kaiba's face. Kaiba still remained silent and still, still shocked by the news he has just heard.

After a few seconds, Kaiba started to twitch all over. Then, he felt a sudden rush of anger inside him. After that, his expression slowly changed from shocked and stunned to enraged and furious. In response, Kaiba screamed a high-pitched, ear-piercing cry as he then began to destroy everything in his office. He didn't care what he destroyed or what he was destroying them with: he was in a complete fit of rage.

Fortunately for Mokuba, he had seen him act this way whenever he was in a crisis like this before, and he knew what to do. But he had to do what he had to do; and _fast_.

"Seto, your pills!" he ran towards his older brother, waving a plastic bottle of his medications in his hand. Kaiba quickly swiped the bottle out of his younger brother's hand, and quickly ingested two of the pills. After he swallowed them, he immediately calmed down and began panting heavily, with sweat now on his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry Mokuba…" groaned Kaiba, still panting. "I just cannot believe that there's a company that more popular than mine… _No_ company can _possibly_ be more popular than mine!

"Tell me, brother… which company is foolish enough to try and be more popular than _mine_? It's not Schroeder Corp, is it? _Please_ tell me it's not _that_ dreaded company!"

"Actually, it's a different company," informed Mokuba.

"What _kind_ of 'different company'? _Tell me_!" Kaiba demanded.

"It's that motorcycle company that's not too far from here," responded Mokuba, pointing to a motorcycle retail store outside of the KaibaCorp building.

"_WHAT?"_ screamed Kaiba, pressing his face against the window glass. "Are you _kidding_ me? A _motorcycle company_ is more popular than a children's card game company like _mine_? How is this even _possible_?"

"Well, there _have_ been these commercials lately…" answered Mokuba, logging on to Kaiba's computer—the only thing Kaiba didn't destroy during his fit of rage. As soon as he got on DuelTube-dot-com, he began searching for the commercial he had mentioned earlier. It took some time for the video to buffer once it was found, but it managed to load.

And this is what the commercial was:

* * *

On the commercial, there was a little boy staring at his Duel Monsters cards, with an expression of boredom crossing his face. He appeared as if he had nothing better to do.

"Hey, Billy!" said a random male announcer guy coming from out of nowhere. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Hi, random male announcer guy coming from out of nowhere," sighed the boy named Billy. "I have nothing fun to do. And all I have are these children's trading cards, to which it's the only thing I spend all my money on…"

"Well then, Billy," continued the announcer guy, "what _you_ need is… a _motorcycle_!"

"A motorcycle?" wondered Billy. "What's _that_?"

"Why, _Billy_!" chuckled the announcer guy. "A motorcycle is what can excite peoples' lives _far_ more than ordinary pieces of paper, namely _children's trading cards_! A motorcycle provides _action_ in your life! _Adventure_! _Thrills_! And much, _much_ more!"

"_Wow!"_ said an amazed Billy. "Motorcycles sound like _fun_!"

"Indeed, they _do_!" the announcer guy chuckled once again. "But don't take _my_ word for it: just ask _these_ people, who have experienced the action and excitement of… a _motorcycle_!"

"Thanks to motorcycles, I can now go to my college classes faster than ever!" said a stereotypical punk college girl, riding her own motorcycle to her college campus.

"Thanks to motorcycles, I can now pick up the chicks easier than before!" said a stereotypical beach hunk, riding his own motorcycle and carrying a stereotypical beach babe upon his shoulders.

"Thanks to motorcycles, kidnapping helpless and defenseless children are even more fun than ever! _Just watch_!" said a stereotypical male biker punk. Using his own motorcycle, he rode up towards an innocent male child licking a sucker. As soon as he came up to the boy, he immediately punched him in the stomach, carried him upon his shoulders, and rode off, laughing maniacally.

"So, what are _you_ waiting for, folks?" asked the random announcer guy. "Do something useful and get yourself a motorcycle… _today_!"

From there, the commercial ended.

* * *

"I don't _believe_ it!" exclaimed an offended Kaiba. "How could anyone _possibly_ fall for a commercial like _that_?"

"Well, they _do_ seem to be good at stretching the truth…" observed Mokuba, rubbing his chin.

"_Impossible!"_ shouted Kaiba. "_Nobody_ is better at stretching the truth than _I_ am!

"That settles it: something _must_ be done!"

"What are we going to _do_, bro?" asked Mokuba.

"As far as _I_ know, there's only one thing we _can_ do, Mokuba," Kaiba silently declared, squinting his eyes. "We'll have to fight fire with fire… or should I say, _motorcycles with motorcycles_…"

Mokuba, who suddenly knew what Kaiba was talking about, opened his eyes wide in shock. "But _Seto_!" Mokuba warned. "It's too _dangerous_! If you do something like that, it could result in a crappy spin-off series that will leave everyone _confused_!"

"I'm aware of that, Mokuba," Kaiba calmly responded. "But I'm afraid that it's a risk we'll have to take!

"_Come_, Mokuba!"

And so, Kaiba walked out his office to his secret laboratory, with Mokuba willingly following behind.

**

* * *

**

KaibaCorp – Inventions Creating and Testing Laboratory – 3:35 P.M.

"And that is why I need you all to help create a duel system like that," Kaiba finished his presentation to the team of employees that worked at KaibaCorp's inventions creating and testing laboratory.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the head of the team. "The result of your request _could_ be the creation of a crappy spin-off series that will, indeed, leave everyone confused!"

"Hey, that's what _I_ said!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Shut up, Mokuba," Kaiba snapped at his brother. He turned to the head of the team and responded, "I don't _care_ if a so-called 'crappy spin-off series' will be created in response; I'll do whatever it takes for this company to regain its popularity!

"So let's _do_ it, already!"

"Y-y-yes sir, Mr. Kaiba!" obeyed the head of the team, quickly saluting him. He knew better than to disobey one of his boss's requests, even it was one that could end up with disastrous results. He turned to the rest of his team and motioned them to get to work on whatever Kaiba had ordered them to create.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later…

"Mr. Kaiba… we're ready…" said the head of the team, after two long weeks of creating, implementing, and testing whatever Kaiba ordered them to create.

"It's about _time_!" snapped Kaiba, with his younger brother beside him. "So let's _see_ it, already!"

"Please, follow me," said the head of the team, motioning Kaiba to follow him. Mokuba—being Mokuba—willingly followed alongside his brother. After about a minute or two, everyone came across some kind of object that was covered in a gray tarp.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba," announced the head of the team, walking over to the object as a drum roll was heard from out of nowhere, "I would like to be the first to present to you what may change the game of Duel Monsters forever as we know it! Behold… the _duel runner_!"

With that said, the head of the team immediately pulled off the tarp, and there stood what appeared to be a shiny, light-grey-colored motorcycle. But it wasn't just _any_ motorcycle, you see; it had a Battle City Finals duel disk installed somewhere in the inside front.

"It's… it's… it's _beautiful_!" gasped Kaiba in amazement; a tear rolled down his right cheek.

"Yes, it is… very beautiful, indeed…" replied the head of the team, feeling a little uneasy. "And it isn't just good in terms of appearance; it has excellent _performance_, as well! We've tried many tests with this thing, all of them being successful!

"Um… Mr. Kaiba? Wh-where are you _going_?"

He noticed that Kaiba was heading over towards the experimental duel runner. He climbed upon the runner, put on a nearby helmet, and started up the runner's engines. "I want to see how well this baby performs for _myself_!

"Set up a duel simulation system so I can see how well this thing _really_ is!"

Still wise enough not to argue, the head of the team ordered the rest of his team to set up a duel simulation system so that Kaiba could test out the duel runner for himself. Yes, we are all about to see the very first duel performed on the very first duel runner ever created. Indeed, this very duel would mark history in the game of Duel Monsters, and would revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters forever as we all knew it.

Unfortunately, this story wasn't intended to be duel-related; so let's just move on, shall we?

**

* * *

**

One filler skip later…

After the filler duel had been both completed and skipped, everyone in the room began applauding for Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, you've _done_ it!" beamed the head of the team. "You've won the very first card game on a duel runner!"

"And _man_, that card game was just plain _exciting_!" added a random employee of Kaiba's team.

"I would have to be an _idiot_ to miss something like _that_!" added another.

"Yes, that card game _was_ pretty epic…" sighed Kaiba. "Alas, something doesn't feel quite right…"

"What do you mean, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the head of the team.

"That card game following the same gameplay, but on a motorcycle, seems rather… _dull_…" explained Kaiba. "I'm afraid we'll have to… _spice things up_, if you know what I mean…"

"And how are we supposed to do _that_, sir?" asked the head of the team.

"Just leave everything to me," answered Kaiba. He turned to the rest of the team and ordered them, "Go fire up the Blue-Eyes jet. I'm going to make a little arrangement with… a _colleague_…"

**

* * *

**

Maximillion Pegasus's Mansion – 5:40 P.M.

Our story now takes place at the private palace of Maximillion Pegasus: the very same former antagonist who stole Yugi Muto's grandfather's soul from a TV set, arranged a pointless dueling tournament just because he wanted Yami's ancient Millennium Puzzle, and suddenly became a good guy for some reason some time after his sorry butt was kicked by Yami in a children's card game. He is now the president of Industrial Illusions: the same company that created the children's trading cards to further popularize the game of Duel Monsters.

At this moment, he was listening to a Spice Girls CD album on his stereo, being the Spice Girls fan that he is (at least envisioned by LittleKuriboh, anyway).

"They were such a good girl group…" sighed Pegasus, a tear streaming down his right cheek. "_Why_ did they have to split up…? _Why_, I ask you?"

Suddenly, a buzzer coming from the voice box on the desk beside Pegasus went off. In response, Pegasus immediately turned off his stereo and answered the voice box. "Yes?" he answered.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba is here to see you," answered a male voice coming from the voice box.

"Ooh, so Kaiba-boy decided to pay a little visit to Peggy…" Pegasus said mischievously to himself, rubbing his hands together. He pressed a button on his voice box and responded, "Oh, _do_ send him in!"

With that, Pegasus's door immediately swung open, and in stormed Kaiba with the usual frown crossing his face, carrying a silver briefcase in his right hand. "Ah, dear Kaiba-Boy!" Pegasus greeted him with glee, not realizing nor caring about Kaiba's frowning facial expression. "Oh, _how_ may I be of service?"

"I'm not here to play, old man," Kaiba grumbled, slamming the briefcase down on Pegasus's desk. "Listen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I need your help…"

"Oh, I would be _more_ than glad to help someone like _you_, Kaiba-Boy!" chuckled Pegasus, still with glee. "What exactly do you need help _with_, anyway?"

"My company's in a crisis at this point," explained Kaiba. "And so, in attempts to get out of that crisis, I've come up… with _this_…" Kaiba opened up his briefcase, took out the blueprints to the duel runner, and handed them to Pegasus.

Pegasus looked over the blueprints very carefully. "Hmm… very interesting, indeed…" observed Pegasus, nodding to himself, "…but also, very _dangerous_, since it _could_ result in a crappy spin-off series being made…"

"I'm well aware of that…" Kaiba said darkly through his gritted teeth.

"I don't blame you; you always _were_ one to surpass your limits in times like this, Kaiba-Boy…" Pegasus chuckled once again.

"Please, stop calling me 'Kaiba-Boy'…" Kaiba grumbled once more.

"I cannot help myself; it's a habit that is hard to break," explained Pegasus. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, just what exactly do you want _me_ to do?"

"I feel as if card games being played on these motorcycles—to which they go by the same gameplay—seems rather dull after a while," explained Kaiba. "That's why I want _you_ to come up with something that will make card games on motorcycles _exciting_!"

"Are you _sure_ you want me to do this?" warned Pegasus. "Because it-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kaiba mocked him, "it could 'result in a crappy spin-off series being made'. _Will you just help me, already_?"

"Y…yes, sir," Pegasus reluctantly agreed. "But I assure you, it will take some time-"

"I'll give you half an hour," ordered Kaiba, walking out of Pegasus's office to wait. With the slam of the door, Pegasus immediately went to work, knowing better than to slack off on an urgent job such as this.

**

* * *

**

One half hour later…

After half an hour had indeed passed, Pegasus slowly opened the door. "Kaiba-Bo-" he began; Kaiba sneered at him, as if he knew what he was about to call him. "I mean, uh… _Mr. Kaiba_…" Pegasus then corrected himself, "I have completed your task-"

"_Excellent!"_ Kaiba cackled running into the room. "So, what did you come up with?"

"Behold," presented Pegasus, holding up a card towards Kaiba. It was a Field Spell Card to which its artwork appeared to be some kind of racetrack shrouded by a burst of light-purple-colored energy, "the card I would like to call… 'Speed World'!"

Kaiba took the card, and carefully observed it. "This is rather… _interesting_…" Kaiba observed, nodding his head and holding his chin at the same time. "This is very interesting, indeed!"

"Oh, I just _knew_ you'd enjoy it," boasted Pegasus.

"Thanks; now goodbye," Kaiba quickly and flatly gave Pegasus a farewell.

"Wait; that's _it_?" asked a shocked Pegasus. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here just a little longer?"

For a few seconds Kaiba remained silent. Then, he quickly answered, "No." He walked out of his office, quickly shutting the door behind him.

And now, for a rather quick scene change.

**

* * *

**

Domino City – Central City – 8:20 P.M.

After the rather quick scene change, we are now at the heart of Domino City, where a large crowd was in front of the KaibaCorp building. Those who were among the crowd were invited to the presentation of a new duel system, and they were anxious to find out what it was.

And two of the many people among the crowd included the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. Yes, I know what you're all thinking; since I have just mentioned Yugi, the sentence should actually read that _one_ of the many people among the crowd, right? Well, besides him, one _other_ known character was there, as well: Yugi's partner-in-crime, Yami Yugi.

At this moment, both of them were discussing a general topic while they waited for this "presentation" to commence.

"You know, other me," Yugi brought up a subject, "I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time now…"

"Ask away, Yugi!" Yami happily responded. "I'm sure that whatever you're about to ask me, I'll be able to answer it!"

"Why is it that you _do_ have to take over my body during my duels, and user your magical powers to cheat and win?" asked Yugi.

"Um… uh… you see, uh…" Yami tried to think of a good answer.

"I'm _waiting_…" said Yugi, growing impatient.

"It's because… uh… that's the way things roll?" answered Yami as best as he could.

Then, there was silence.

"_That's_ the best reason you could come up with?" asked an annoyed Yugi. "_'That's the way things roll'?"_

"You don't understand-" began Yami.

"God, that's got to be the _lamest_ excuse I've ever heard in my _life_!" groaned Yugi, rolling his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is-" began Yami.

"No _wonder_ Katie Tiedrich hates our show so much!" Yugi interrupted once again.

"Yugi, you really should know that-"

Before Yami could continue, some fanfare music began playing from out of nowhere, and the face of Kaiba appeared on a large television screen standing before the audience. "Greetings, fellow citizens of Domino City!" Kaiba bellowed. "I'll bet you're all wondering why you are here at this moment."

Silence.

"Well, I'm glad you _are_!" continued Kaiba, ignoring the silence. "It's because I am here to present to you what will forever change the ways of Duel Monsters as we know it!

"For I, President Seto Kaiba, am to present to you: the one… the only… the _DUEL RUNNER_!"

With that, a shiny, red duel runner suddenly lifted up from under the floor. Everyone gasped in awe at the very _sight_ of the thing.

"Half motorcycle, half duel system," resumed Kaiba, "this baby is the main focus for an all-_new_ kind of duel known as a turbo duel! And if you think that a turbo duel's game rules are the same as the duels played on land, well _think again_!

"In a turbo duel, the all-new Field Spell Card, Speed World, will be in play; with it in play, no Spell Cards—other than ones that include 'Speed Spell' in their names—can be activated; not _ever_! And Speed Spell cards require a certain amount of Speed Counters on one's Speed World to be activated!

"And you're probably wondering what Speed Counters _are_, aren't you?"

More silence.

"_Good!"_ resumed Kaiba, ignoring the silence once again. "During each Standby Phase to which Speed World is in play, each player gains one Speed Counter, but a player can have no more than twelve Speed Counters at the most! Speed Counters are highly important in turbo duels; they not only determine a duelist's speed, but they also determine a duelist's strength in the duel itself! But be warned: for every increment of one thousand points of damage you take from a single source—whether it's from a battle or an effect—one of your Speed Counters will immediately go down the tubes!

"So do something useful… and get a duel runner… _TODAY_!"

With that, the presentation ended, and it left everyone in more awe than ever before. There were comments such as "Outstanding!" and "How _marvelous_!" and all other comments like that.

"Humph… and _you_ said it was the _stupidest_ thing to come out of Tristan's mouth!" mocked Yami.

"Shut up, other me who has to take over my body for no apparent reason and cheat to win," snapped Yugi.

Now, we go to another scene change… and a _time_ change, as well!

**

* * *

**

Twenty-five years later…

Twenty-five years later, we now see Neo Domino City: a highly advanced version of the original Domino City, in terms of technological advancement. This city is one of the main places for the all-new _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ spin-off series, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ (a.k.a. the "crappy spin-off series").

Here, we see whoever succeeded Seto Kaiba as president of KaibaCorp, staring down arrogantly from his tower. As he was doing this, one of the new Kaiba's assistants rushed in. "Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!" he called out.

"What is it _now_?" asked the new Kaiba.

"I'm afraid that our company is the second most popular company in the city!" explained the assistant.

"_WHAT?"_ asked the shocked new Kaiba. "How is this _possible_? Ever since the invention of the duel runner, this company has been the most popular company for _years_!

"What's the company that's more popular than _ours_?"

"Apparently, it's that skateboard company down the street," answered the assistant, pointing to a skateboard retail not far from KaibaCorp.

"_GASP!"_ gasped the new Kaiba in astonishment. And here, the madness began.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

* * *

Yeah, like most of my other stories, this one _probably_ wasn't my best one yet. But hey, I _tried_, right?

Also, to all die-hard 5D's fans, I didn't mean to sound offensive (mainly with the "crappy spin-off series" joke), nor do I want to misrepresent myself. I am a _massive_ 5D's fan; and of all the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series released so far, 5D's has _got_ to be the best one yet, despite its filler arcs, namely the Crashtown arc (seriously, what was the purpose of that, huh?).

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope you enjoy what's yet to come! =D


End file.
